1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure, in various embodiments, relates to text messaging and more particularly relates to automating responses for text messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text messaging or chatting, in general, allows people to send brief, electronic messages using electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc. Text messages are usually sent from a sender device to a receiver device using a data network, such as a cellular network, a Wi-Fi network, a Bluetooth® network, etc.
It can be tedious, however, to type out a response to a question received by text message or chat, especially if the response requires excessive typing. Moreover, it can be dangerous to respond to a received message while doing other activities, such as driving, walking, biking, etc. Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an automated response interface where a user can quickly respond using a one-touch response.